


There Be Monsters

by JupiterIsaJellyfish



Series: Cryptid Found Footage: The Leviathan [9]
Category: Leviathan - rest_in_rip, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Leviathan!Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, U.A. Dorms (My Hero Academia), guess which chapter is which, tone? I don't know her, vacuum cleaner shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterIsaJellyfish/pseuds/JupiterIsaJellyfish
Summary: Two times Aizawa remembered that sometimes his students have to face their fears alone, even if that student is the Leviathan





	1. The Real Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leviathan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216827) by [rest_in_rip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rest_in_rip/pseuds/rest_in_rip). 



> If you're reading this without reading Leviathan by rest_in_rip I'm going to sporadically teleport into your room and sneeze so loudly you bite your tongue

Chores in Alliance Heights were finicky. It’s difficult to set hard and fast housekeeping rules when your housemates are several sixteen year olds and a few beleaguered teachers. Mostly everyone was responsible for keeping their various areas tidy, and they only had to bust out cleaning supplies when something horrible happened. 

So of course Kaminari had to challenge Ashido’s assertion that triscuits were superior to saltines. 

Aizawa looked out over the war zone. They’d both ripped open cardboard boxes of crackers and dumped the entire contents onto one of the coffee tables. The boxes were in sad heaps scattered across the common area and evidence of thrown cracker was stamped into the carpet. The couches were covered in salt and wheat dust, the pillows strewn in all directions. 

What a mess. 

Aizawa ordered the perpetrators to haul brooms and vacuum cleaners down into the blast radius to start cleaning. Ashido and Aoyama got on their hands and knees to pick up larger cracker leavings. Kaminari and Kirishima manned the plastic bags and brooms, and Uraraka carefully floated over an aged vacuum cleaner. 

Aizawa watched them slowly begin excavating the lounge from the destruction. He was surprised Aoyama and Uraraka had joined in on the riot. Apparently Aoyama thought the world of triscuits and Uraraka was sucked into the competition via a box nailing her in the head. 

Still, it wasn’t so bad. As soon as Uraraka figured out how to turn on the vacuum cleaner it would all be cleaned up without any trouble. They needed the lounge area back- it was still a school night and a few people flickered in and out of his periphery looking for study haunts. 

Aizawa caught Midoriya’s yawning fin-flick out of the corner of his eye just as Uraraka turned on the vacuum cleaner. 

“KRYAAH!” Aizawa jerked around just in time to see Midoriya leap halfway up the wall sideways and stay there, clinging by his talons to the dry wall, fins flared. 

Nobody moved. 

It took a second, but finally Kaminari couldn’t hold it anymore. He melted into a puddle of choked laughter, hugging his sides and wheezing. Ashido’s stifled giggling followed soon after, and Aizawa watched Midoriya slowly shift from green to bright red. 

He carefully extracted his claws from the wall and hopped down, looking infinitely more sheepish than normal with his folded fins. His scales slowly faded and he wrung his fingers in embarrassment. Aizawa closed his eyes and released an exhausted sigh. 

Teaching would be his life, and probably his death.


	2. Monsters Are real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has a bad night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _YEET_ I made myself sad, tell me if it works on you too in the comments.

Aizawa wasn’t unfamiliar with Midoriya’s awful sleeping habits. At the beginning of the school year he’d come to class looking ready to pass out multiple times. Aizawa had vaguely hoped moving into the dorms would help. Recently, he’d decided it had. 

He should have known- some wounds don’t heal so easily. 

Aizawa silently strode down the hall after confirming everyone had obeyed the curfew. Students could technically leave their rooms at night but security demanded that they at least stay in the building after one too many late night close calls. A few stragglers wandered around in the lobby, but most of the halls had all lights out. Good, they were getting smarter. 

His mild satisfaction was interrupted by a noise. He paused to angle his head and make sure it wasn’t just his after-hours paranoia setting in early. 

There was another noise, closer and sharper, like someone had cracked a branch against a wall. 

It was in Midoriya’s room. 

Aizawa wasted no time in striding forward and wrenching open the door, hair rising as he reached for his capture gear. 

The room was dark but the light from the hallway gave him plenty to work with. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary, no one was kidnapping or harassing his student, but Midoriya himself immediately caught Aizawa’s attention. He lay curled up on his side, clawed hands constricted in his punctured pillow, face locked in a panicked grimace. Scales shot up his face and arms as his finned tail slapped the footboard with another violent thwack. 

Aizawa crossed the room, forehead creasing as he watched sharp teeth clench dangerously. He couldn’t tell if Midoriya was trapped in a dream or shut out of his senses; all he knew for sure was that he had to help. 

“Midoriya,” he said calmly, carefully laying a hand on one shaking shoulder. 

The response was immediate and terrifying. 

Midoriya scrambled back, tucking his head under an arching body, and emitted a cavernous snarl. His tail wiped across the room towards Aizawa’s face and narrowly missed dislocating his jaw, while Aizawa saw a double lidded eye seamlessly split into two. 

Aizawa had never erased a quirk faster. 

Midoriya didn’t still. Even as the vestiges of his quirk drained away he twitched and curled back, hands clenching and unclenching, growl thinning into a pained keen. The last scale sank and faded, leaving Aizawa with the shuddering wreck of a kid who hadn’t even been conscious. 

Midoriya finally regained sense enough to lift a shivering gaze. In the dark, all he would see was a black silhouette of floating hair and glowing red eyes. Aizawa blinked slowly, silent and still. 

The fragile sound in Midoriya’s throat mounted again, this time into stuttered, broken sobbing. For the moment, all Aizawa could muster was a blank stare. Midoriya didn’t look for comfort, didn’t cringe away, and didn’t stop. Aizawa watched a terrified child weep, and all of his years of teaching left him powerless to stop it. 

A cautious knock came from the door. Aizawa didn’t turn around to see who it was, just said evenly over his shoulder, “go to bed”. 

Whoever it was only cast a shadow for a second, and then slowly they vanished from the doorframe. 

Only then did Aizawa kneel down to keep vigil over the Leviathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was happening with Midoriya? Who was at the door? It's a choose your own adventure of angst, have fun

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I got a ton of awesome prompts from you guys and I promise I'm working on them, they just need editing and I'm sleepy. Kudos and comments are always appreciated, even by a humble con-artist like myself.


End file.
